


Valentine Angel

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angels, Cute, I know, I suck at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Valentines, i guess, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's friends need to find him a date or else he'll be third wheeling it again. What about that new kid, the one that scribbles lyrics on the walls of the guys bathrooms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"Shh! Guys, he's literally right over there. Shut up!" Patrick Stump has his head on the cafeteria table, face burning as his friends loudly discuss the student walking by. "He's even shorter than you, Trick! You're made for each other!" Groaning, Patrick claps his hands over his ears and makes a useless shooing gesture at Gerard. "I don't know you three."

"Yes, you doooo!" Brendon waves frantically to the student. "Hey! New kid! Come sit with us!" The new student in question looks at the quartet skeptically and continues walking.

"Aww, he'll come around. You two will be perfect!" Brendon's grin is lighting up the room, as usual. He's so happy for a college student. "Is he gone?" Bright red hair bouncing, Gerard nods and pushes Patrick's head off the table. "Almost. Oh, look, nice view of his rather nice b- ow!" A loud thwak followed by muffled complaints sounds as Patrick hits his friend over the head. "Gerard, shut up and stop perving. Brendon, just shut up." The two teenagers groan comically. "But Trick, we have to match you up with someone soon-"

"-or you'll be the only one at Friday night without a date!" Patrick rolls his eyes, exasperated. "Tyler, back me up. I don't need a stupid date." The quieter boy sitting next to Patrick raises his eyebrows and gives a smile. "Well, I have Josh-" Tyler is interrupted by Gerard and Brendon pretending to throw up- "You two are just jealous I have such a nice boyfriend." Brendon cocks an eyebrow. "Yeah? Is your boyfriend a fabulous singer, absolutely adorable or have a penchant of eye makeup?"

Gerard joins in on the banter. "And does he play guitar like a maniac, own sixty-five thousand dogs or up your self-esteem by being short?" Rolling his eyes, Tyler shushes the pair and continues, "and those idiots have Ryan and Frank. You don't want to third wheel, do you?"

"Actually, it'd be seventh wh-"

"Shut up."

Gerard, Brendon and Tyler smile winningly at Patrick. "Oh, put your puppy dog eyes away. I don't need a date. Besides, even if I wanted to ask new kid out, which I don't," he adds sternly, "I doubt he would say yes."

With that, Patrick gets up and leaves the table. "I gotta go to class. Meet you guys back in the dorms." Brendon and Gerard stare at his retreating back muttering mutinously. "Oh, Patty likes being a single lady, he doesn't want to tie himself down," "No, he's just to closeted to get a boyfriend, no matter how cute possible matches are.." Tyler laughs at his friends' comments and taps the table, thinking hard.

"Oh, Valentine Angels!" The three boys seem to freeze and stare up at the tall blonde in sync as she struts over to their table. "How much is it for roses and a message again? My friend," she points to a waving red head, "wants to know. She's got a crush on that Chad kid over there." Her voice has turned to a whisper and she grins conspirationally. "Um, $30 for a rose and message. If you want a dozen roses, the price ups to $45." Brendon is the first to recover from the shock of the girl's appearance and he is all business. "Excellent! Hayley!" The Hayley in question bounces over, grinning. "It's anonymous, right?"

"If you want."

"Cool! So, here's the message, just one rose please," she takes out a pen and scribbles something on a napkin, "here's the money," she hands over a handful of crumpled bills and yells 'thanks' as she runs off with the blonde. "Um. Well." Gerard is staring at the money, a puzzled look on his face. "Um." None of them had thought the flyer they  
pinned on the notice board earlier that day advertising 'Valentines Angel Messages'  
would actually be noticed.

"Um." Grinning, Brendon slaps his friend on the back. "Our first customer!" Tyler finally snaps out of his shock and joins in on the celebration. "Chad Gilbert's dorm room is 947. I'll get the roses from our garden after school and wrap them." Although you wouldn't think just looking at the skinny guy, Tyler was an avid gardener and had made good use of the empty space at the top of the dorm buildings. He had a decent garden going in the glasshouse he and Josh had made, with roses growing fantastically.

"I'll do the singing this first time. If you can catch Patrick, Gee, it'd be great if he could write up a little melody for this. We'll get him and you Tyler to play an accompiant." Brendon commands the group as Gerard reads the napkin, a smile appearing on his face. "Aw, this is kinda cute." He clears his throat and begins to read, smiling the whole time.

"And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face.”

“..she's not a bad writer. Didn't she start a band or something? I thought she sang herself." Brendon shrugs. "Doesn't matter. Customer, beer money!" He high-fives Gerard and the three smile, ecstatic.

Three days later and the Valentine Angels have certainly earnt their wings. More people than expected wanted someone to sing their crush or partner and present them with roses.

"Hey, Patrick! Got any headway with the new kid yet?" The blonde teenager rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Brendon." "But you need a date and-" Patrick interrupts. "Can we not do this again?" Gerard and Brendan sigh dramatically. "Fine. Anyway, who's doing the Angel run tonight? Frank and I have a test that we forgot to study for."

"Forgot, he says," whispers Brendon. "They were too busy making out in my dorm room." Gerard clears his throat and continues after shooting Brendon a glare. "So I'm out."

"And I have to drive down and visit my parents. It's my mum's birthday so I wrote her something- do you want to hear it?" Patrick smiles at Tyler. "Oh, maybe later." Tyler shrugs and smiles back, nonchalant.

"And I'm super dooper sorry but I'm going out with Ryan tonight." Eyebrows are raised at Brendon and he grins, not a hint of modesty.

"Trick?" "Yeah, sure."

"Easy peasy pumpkin peasy, it is. There's only a couple tonight, here are the messages and preferences." A pile of napkins are pushed towards Patrick and Gerard giggles quietly to himself. "Easy peasy pumpkin peasy. Pumpkin pie motherf-ckers!"

The night is cold and Patrick jogs to keep warm, wishing he had worn a beanie instead of a fedora. No, scratch that, beanies look ridiculous. Still, he'd be ridiculous amd warm...

The first two valentines had been a breeze. Short messages, one rose each, done. But the third valentine is playing on his mind as he stares down at the napkin in his hand. "I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you no." It's not his words, but he's seen them before, scrawled in the back stall of the bathroom on the second floor. Signed, Pete Wentz.

Someone wants to give the new student his own lyrics back, for whatever reason.

Pete's dorm is on the top level of the building, far in the north west corner. Patrick stands outside the door, shuffling his feet nervously. Who was the sender of the message, anyway? He can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, which is ridiculous. He's hardly even talked to Pete.

Summoning a little bravery, Patrick knocks on the door with the back of his hand. Four knocks. "Um, Valentine Angel here for Peter Wentz. A loved one has sent you a message and a rose." The door opens and Patrick starts as a tall boy peers out, dwarfing Patrick.

"Oh, hi. I guess you want Pete?" Patrick nods. "Pete! An angel is waiting!" Something breaks back in the dorm and the tall boy winces. "Nobody cares, Gabe!" He rolls his eyes. "It's for you, dummy."

"I don't care. I'm trying to sleep!" Gabe shrugs and gives a 'what can you do?' sort of smile. "Um, come in. Pete! Stop being an idiot and let the angel sing to you." Slipping into the room, Patrick stares at the ground, his face on fire as a shirtless dark-haired teenager storms out of the bedroom. Nice view. No, not nice view. Eyes on the floor, he tells himself, eyes on the floor. Not on the sculpted tan-

thankfully Patrick's thoughts are interrupted. "What do you want."

"Ahem." Patrick clears his throat nervously and hands Pete the rose. He begins to sing and the annoyance in Pete's eyes slowly fades. "I've got headaches, and bad luck but they couldn't touch you no. Um, all done." He moves to leave. "Wait, wait. Who's it from? And I know that the words are mine, but where'd you get the tune?"

"Um, I made it up. I like singing and although I'm not the best writer I like making music.." Pete smiles at Patrick, his anger gone. "Well, um, yeah, seeya around." Patrick hurries out, leaving Gabe and Pete staring at his retreating back. "Oh, nice butt. Pity he's not your anonymous admirer- ow!" Pete smacks his dorm mate in the gut and closes the door softly, a smile on his face.

"Hey Patrick, can you do Valentines again?" It's the next day and the quartet sit around their cafeteria table. School books are spread, covering every centimetre. Gerard's exam is today and he's freaking out. "Yeah, sure. Napkins?" Brendon hands the papers to Patrick, a slightly smug grin on his face. "Four tonight."

He's outside Pete Wentz's dorm again, struggling to build up his courage this time. Again? Pete's admirer sent him another message? Patrick hesitates before knocking on the door, not sure whether he can do this. He sighs. He has to. Besides, he thinks, with a quiet grin, Wentz might be shirtless again.

"Hello?" Gabe opens the door again. "Hey, Pete, your angel came back!" This time, nothing breaks when Patrick walks into the dorm. Instead, Pete is lying on the carpet, head buried in a magazine and a shirt unfortunately covering his chest. "Valentine Angel! You're back!"

Blushing, the blonde boy hands Pete another rose and begins to sing softly. "You're not the first, or the last, but you're possibly the prettiest." Patrick near runs out the door this time, only pausing to wave and almost trip over his own feet.

Pete's shoulders sag and he looks up at Gabe dejectedly. "Another anonymous." Confused, Gabe stared at his friend. Pete Wentz, moping? "What's wrong?" "I thought.. he was coming of his own accord. Not because of the stupid Valentines thing." Gabe ruffles his friend's hair and taps under his chin with long, tapered fingers. "Chin up. I'm sure he'll soon stop being terrified of you and succumb to your pretty much nonexistant charm." Pete hits his friend over the head but he's now smiling again.

"Hey, Brendon? Who's been sending all the anonymous messages to the new kid?" Patrick has now delivered four roses to Pete, every time fleeing the dorm after a few hurried words. "Why do you want to know?" Patrick blushes, turning an adorable shade of pink and Gerard crows. "Aha! I knew it! You have a crush on him!" Patrick shakes his head hurridly, blushing darker. "N-n-no, of course not! I'm just curious!"

Raising his eyebrows, Brendon pokes Patrick in the shoulder. "I know you. You only blush that hard when you lie." Patrick hates to prove his friends right, but he needs to know who the anonymous is. "Ok, ok, holy smokes guys. It's a pretty big crush." Gerard and Brendon lean in, enthralled. "Um.. so who is the anon?"

Someone clears their throat guiltily and the three spin around to see Tyler there. "Um, Trick, apologies in advance.. we sent them. So you two would.. um.. communicate..." Patrick facepalms dramatically.

"Really guys? Really?" Brendon, Gerard and Tyler have all joined Patrick in blushing now. "Uh, yeah. Sorry?"

"Don't be. Hey, to make up for it, can you send him one last one?" Brendon nods, a little confused. "Yeah?"

"From me." By now, whenever Pete hears the knock on the door, a smile comes to his face. It'll be his Valentine Angel again. Gabe opens the door, of course, and in walks Patrick, holding his rose. "A rose for you, sir?" Pete graciously accepts the beautiful rose and places it in the vase like the others. "Thank you."

Smiling nervously, Patrick clears his throat a little and begins. "Um, this one isn't yours. It's borrowed from a friend of mine." Pete raises his eyebrows and settles down on the beaten up couch to listen. "When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back- I'll be your levy. You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card. It was always you falling for me, now there's always time calling for me. I'm the light blinking at the end of the road blink back to let me know.."

The room is silent for a few moments before Gabe begins to clap enthusiastically. "Who! Awesome, bro!" Pete shoots him a death glare and Gabe stops, wincing. "Er.. I'm gonna go get a snack." He hurriedly exits the room, leaving Pete staring at Patrick. Brown eyes, he notes.

"That was beautiful." Patrick blushes and Pete can't help but smile at how adorable it is. "Am I going to find out who my anonymous is?" Patrick blushes a little more before opening his mouth to reply. "Um.. um.." He doesn't get much further. Pete has stopped his lips with a kiss. After a few moments they break apart, Patrick still stammering and Pete smirking. "My friends tried to play match maker and sent most of them to get us to talk. The last one, however.." Patrick leans forward to kiss Pete again, all hint of former shyness gone, "the last one was all from me."

Ten minutes later Gabe is back at the dorms, forcibly pushing Pete and Patrick apart. "Hey! Valentine Angel! Your friends are in the cafeteria and the red haired one is threatening me with a prolonged and painful death if I don't drag one Mr Stump and his date downstairs pronto." Patrick reluctantly gets up from the couch, offering Pete a hand. He takes it and the two of them practically float downstairs with their ruffled hair and tutting Gabe.

When they arrive in the cafeteria, Brendon, Gerard and Tyler are high-fiving each other with grins of their faces. "Ha! Now you won't be wheeling it!" Brendon is jubilant as he laughs. "Oh, shut up." Patrick mutters as he shoots shoots Brendon a death glare but he's grinning, holding Pete's hand tightly. Gabe surveys the eight of them, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Perfect partners. Well, see you lovebirds later!"


End file.
